


Lost and Petrified

by OceanTiger



Category: Free!
Genre: Halloween, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTiger/pseuds/OceanTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot in which Makoto is lost in a maze alone on Halloween and needs to find his friends. Will he though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Petrified

“Haru?” Silence was followed by Makoto’s shaky voice, and he couldn’t help but allow his stomach to twist into knots. He hated mazes, but of course since he was the one against going into one he was the one to get lost. The rest of his swim team had argued with him until he agreed and as soon as he did they invited Rin. He was upset with himself now knowing that if he didn’t agree he wouldn’t be lost and scared, but if he hadn’t then his friends would have been mad at him. He tried calling out again in hope.

“Haru-chan? Anybody?” He shivered as he heard footsteps behind him. He spun and screamed trying to squeeze his eyes shut. He didn’t want to know what it was, he just wanted it to go away so he stood completely still.

“It’s okay, do you want to play with me?” He shook his head furiously trying to keep his urges hidden. “I just want to play with someone, please come a little closer.” Makoto’s breathing got heavy and he couldn’t help but feel like a dead weight.

“Leave me alone.” He whispered as he clenched his fists together.

“Oh come on, I just want to get a better look at you.” The little girl’s voice continued to echo in his head and he was close to tears. “Please open your eyes.” His heavy eye lids seemed to get lighter as he peeked his eyes open and looked up from the floor. It was a girl, almost looking like a doll. Short dress with thigh socks and hair in pigtails; her face though wasn’t sweet and innocent. Blood streaked it and her eye lashes were long almost with a red tinge to them. Her arms were tucked behind her back though so he had a bad feeling

“What’s behind your back?” He questioned as she shook her head, asking him to come closer and he obeyed, trying to be brave like he always wanted to be. “What do you want?” His voice quivered as the little girl shook her head again.

“I just want to… Play!” She took slow steps toward him before pulling a bloodied knife out from behind her back. Makoto screamed before running away, but this time he didn’t have Haru to hide behind, or protect him for that matter. He tried not to cry, squeezing his eyes shut as he ran to try and hide the things in front of him. He stopped when he ran into something in front of him. He opened his eyes quickly before he fell over.

“Wrong turn.” He was met by the face of a clown, and looked left and right to see four more. He let out a shriek before turning and running, calling for Haru once again. 

“Somebody help me!” He wasn’t just scared. He was petrified. He wanted his friends by his side again; he wanted them to be there to comfort him. He turned to enter a dark hallway and he was tempted to turn back, but he didn’t want it to turn out to be the exit so he continued down it. 

All was good until he heard a crack behind him, so he started to walk even faster. He kept telling himself that it was no big deal although he knew that his heart was beating a mile a minute. He heard running footsteps echo behind him so he ran as fast as he could, trying not to trip over his own feet. He didn’t look back, and quite frankly he didn’t want to. He heard someone laughing like a maniac behind him as he saw some light in front of him. It would soon be over, and that was enough to keep him running.

He saw the end in front of him, snacks and beverages being sold, but just as he made it out he got the biggest scare of all.

“MAKO-CHAN!” Nagisa popped out from beside him, and flew towards him. Makoto screamed and fell to the ground, breathing heavily as Nagisa, Rei, and Rin laughed. He turned to see Haru behind him so he stood quickly and wrapped his arms around him, hiding his face in Haru’s shirt.

“Why did you guys leave me?” Makoto questioned as he finally got his breathing to slow.

“We thought you were right behind us.” Haru wrapped his arms around him and placed a kiss on his head. “But don’t worry now, we are here.” Makoto nodded before looking to meet all of his friends smiling faces.

“This was one of the best Halloween’s every, can we do this next year?” Nagisa jumped with joy as Makoto laughed before going straight faced.

“Not a chance.” Everyone laughed at that; even Haru let out a little smile. He knew that it wasn’t the worst Halloween ever; he could agree it was one of the best since he spent it with his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> My Free! one shot that I wrote quickly in the spirit of Halloween. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it is lame, but I wanted to put together something quickly. 
> 
> Happy Halloween to Everyone. I hope you all had a fun and spooky day :)


End file.
